


Harry Potter: A Vampire's Mate

by FarieWithAWandAndTardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Evil Molly Weasley, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley is Dumbledore's daughter, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misguided Arthur Weasley, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Voldemort only had two horcruxes, do not repost to another site, the diary and Nagini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarieWithAWandAndTardis/pseuds/FarieWithAWandAndTardis
Summary: Harry Potter is sick and tired of having to deal with the endless articles that are printed about him, and having even less privacy than before after the Battle of Hogwarts. So he packs up and moves to Forks, Washington with George, Charlie, Luna, and Neville. Hopefully he is able to mourn as he should have back in England, and possibly find love.The Battle of Hogwarts took place May 2, 1997 (a year earlier than in canon), Harry defeated Voldemort at 16, and Teddy still exists and lives with Andromeda.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters that you recognize as J. K’s and Stephanie Meyer's, thus in turn I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. Please note that I am writing this in my spare time and will update as often as I can, but it is likely to be sporadically as I am an English major and Theatre minor. On top of that I am busy with theatre (outside of classes) and work, so please keep that in mind as well.

I love seeing what everyone thinks about the storyline and character development. However, I do not care for hate comments or comments that are designed to make another uncomfortable. Should comments along those lines be posted I will either ignore or remove them so please refrain from leaving them at all. I also ask that you not post constructive criticism. I have those whom I trust to respect my choices that are willing to look at my work should I ask them to do so and offer feedback that is both relevant and wanted.

Below is a guide on various fonts that are going to be used for different things throughout and will be posted at the beginning of the first few chapters only.

**Harry** \- Newspaper heading

**Harry** \- Text message

Harry \- Thoughts pertaining to the storyline

_Harry_ \- Depending on context flashbacks or emphasis

_Harry_ \- Thoughts Edward can pick up

Thanks for reading and please leave lots of lovely reviews!

-FarieWithAWandAndTardis

Chapter 1 - Mid-August

**Harry Potter: Our Saving Grace or the One-Who-Wants-To-Reign?** By RITA SKEETER

There isn't much that the Wizarding World does not owe Harry Potter, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to repay the debt he acquired after saving us all from the reign of terror that dominated the British Wizarding World. The war started in 1970 before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared for fifteen years after sending the killing curse towards an infant Harry Potter in 1981. It was 1995 when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned and began the war anew (for more information on this historical moment turn to page 3B). Yet when the war ended in 1998 with the historic Battle of Hogwarts, and Mr. Potter retreated to a family home in Hogsmeade for peace and quiet, there was never anything asked for in return. Was this because Mr. Potter truly wishes to be left alone? Or was it because he plans to use the debt to take control of the Ministry of Magic? With his turbulent past, as documented by the Daily Prophet, Mr. Potter has been known to go from a benevolent child and hero to one who flaunted his fame and ability to bend the rules and laws to his benefit. Examples of this can be seen when he entered the Triwizard Tournament, a contest meant for students seventeen and older, at the age of fourteen and again the summer after the Tournament when he performed the Patronus Charm in a Muggle populated area with claims of dementors being present. Now additional information is being told and hold implications that these two incidents are not the only ones. Exclusive interviews with those closest to him while at school show a side of the Boy-Who-Lived the public has not been privy to, including topics such as his ability to talk to snakes, his mind’s connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the harboring of a wanted fugitive, and the explosive temper of the Boy Hero. Story continued page 6A.

Harry set the newspaper down, unable to believe that they were really that dense and believed him capable of that. Not that he was overly surprised by the accusations given the _flip-of-a-coin_ love-hate relationship that the public seemed to have with him. What hurt him the most however was the fact that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been the ones to sell him out to Rita Skeeter of all people. They had been a few of the constant people in his life, especially during the entire thing with Riddle (Voldemort) and he had trusted them with information about his life that reporters throughout Wizarding Britain would do everything in their power to know. I would have been better off telling Malfoy all of that than them it seems, Harry thought to himself as he glanced at the paper once more. His nightmares, self-blame for the deaths of Cedric and Sirius, and mental health issues were all printed in the sleaze-rag newspaper called _The Daily Prophet_. Not to mention that Wizarding Britain now knew about his sexuality as well; not that it wouldn't have come out at some point, but it hurt that he hadn't been able to come out himself.

If Harry was being completely honest with himself, Ron and Hermione had started to distance themselves from him when they found out that he had been in a relationship with Fred, Ron's older brother, a few days after the war ended. Only two other people had been aware of the relationship outside of Fred and himself: George, Fred's twin, and Luna Lovegood. It hadn't been a pretty result after it came out, the Weasley family all but physically throwing him out the door and onto the curb. Or at least a portion of the Weasley family doing so. Fred's oldest brother, Bill and his wife, Fleur, stayed connected with him but they were expecting their first soon. Charlie was bisexual, and despite it being accepted within the Wizarding community many people weren't big fans. That was why Charlie had gone to Romania to work with dragons; he had figured that it would be easier for him to get a position and to not worry about what his co-workers thought. In fact, many of Charlie's co-workers were on the scale as well. And George was his best friend after Fred; the two of them had gotten even closer after his death, bonding over memories and lamenting that neither had gone to Fred's funeral. George had been sick that day, physically unable to get out of bed even with all the potions. Many of the potions Pomphrey had given him had to be in his system for two or more hours before they would do any good, and you weren't able to tell they were working until at least six hours after taking them.

Harry had decided weeks ago to move, and the article in the Prophet was the last block on the tipping scale to get him going. He was levitating his belongings into areas scattered around the room to separate them before packing when George walked in. Despite George having known of Harry's plan since it first planted itself in his mind, he was still shocked that Harry was going through with the move. "Why?" George asked. It was a strange question as he already knew the answer, however he needed to know if it was for the same reasoning as before. If it was because Fred was gone.

"I can't take the things that they're saying about me anymore George. I'm headed to America for a while. Somewhere small so I can get away from the Ministry, your parents, the paparazzi, Ginny… I need to clear my head."

"Is anyone going with you? To make sure that you don't overdo it or go too far deep into the self-blame?" George asked him. He knew all too well just how Harry could get, and it took a very delicate handling of the situation to help him out of his funks.

"Charlie is posing as my older brother and guardian so that I can attend muggle school. I want to be able to work in both worlds, and not be secluded to the Wizarding World. And Neville and Luna will be joining us as well, posing as family relations in some way. And…" Harry trailed off nervously.

"And?" prompted George. He had a feeling he knew what Harry was going to say but needed to hear it from him.

"And... I was hoping that you would come along as well. You're my best friend, and I think it would be good for you to get away for a while as well. Besides, I don't have anyone else to help me when I decide to move on," he whispered, a wince shaking his body. "I hate saying that, but I know that's what Freddie would want me to do. I just wish that we were planning, not leaving behind an entire life."

"Planning what?'

"We were going to get married after the we finished Hogwarts and our Newts. You were going to stand up next to Freddie and Luna next to me. It only made sense that you be our best people and sign as the witnesses, as you were the first two to know about our relationship. We had hoped that after the war we would be able to save up and possibly start a family in a few years with the gravidum potion*. We had a list of potential brewers drawn up if Professor Snape was unable to brew it for us for any reason."

Harry stopped, and bit his lip nervously as he waited for George to process the information he had just been given. He desperately wished that Fred was there with him, and that this announcement was going to happen rather than being a dream out of reach.

George's mind was swarming with the information, brief flickering images of Harry and Fred exchanging vows, raising children together. It was almost too much for him to handle. His brother, his twin brother, has been planning to marry his boyfriend of five years, to start a life with him. Fred deserved to be sitting next to Harry sharing this news together, making it a celebration. He deserved to be planning a wedding, and pranks, and exploding with joy at the thought of marrying the one he loved - the one who loved him. Harry was the only one who truly deserved all the love that Fred could offer someone. He had been the only one besides Lee Jordan to support their mutual dream of a joke shop and had even helped to start the company up because he believed people deserved happiness during the war.

Looking at Harry, George said, "I don't think he could have chosen anyone better for him if had tried. When did he propose?"

Harry smiled softly at that before pulling out a chain with a simple ring on it from under his collar, answering, "The night Bill and Fleur got married, a couple hours before the wedding and we could find time to be together, just the two of us." The ring was a gold band with a single emerald stone set in it, and an engraving of the only promise the two had made to one another: I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. "The day after the battle, I woke up and reread the inscription Fred put on the ring. I bawled, George. It was the first time I had cried since I was young; I couldn't stop screaming at Fred, asking why he had to leave me when he promised not to. It wasn't until I decided to put the ring on a chain than I realized that he meant he would always be in my heart. I want to be planning our wedding with him, rather than moving away from the place all our memories take place. It hurts even more when I remember that there is a great possibility that I may never come back."

He was whispering by the end of it, and tears streamed down his face silently. It seemed as though he was making up for all the years without crying. George sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Harry. I think that as long as we stick together, we'll be just fine."

HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW

It was a short time later that Harry received a call from Charlie telling him where in America they would be staying for the time being. "It's a bit small, the town that is, but I imagine that's what we all need right now. You'll love the location of the house: right in the middle of the woods. The master suite has a bedroom, office, bath, and walk-in closet; I figured you could take that one since you're the one buying the house. Then there's a guest suite that is a bedroom and bathroom, for Luna to have a bit of privacy. Four other rooms for George, Neville, and I to choose from, space in the basement for a potion lab and storage, ingredient storage, and potentially an office or two for us. There's also a garden out in the back for Neville. The last thing is a library that we can use for family meetings when needed."

"Thanks Charlie," Harry told him, taking in the organized mess around the room. Returning to the fire call, Harry continued, "I have to go check in on the Potter estates and make sure the elves know the orders for when I'm gone. I also need to make sure that my funds transfer over to the American branch of Gringotts. It'll be a couple weeks before George and I get there, but we'll keep you updated. I'll have George call you before we leave as well, though he'll be calling from his place; I'm placing all the Potter estates under the fidelius charm with myself as secret keeper and having all the homes besides the manor taken off the floo registry. I don't want anyone to be able to access my inheritance while I'm gone."

"Clever. I'm sure once they hear you have left town, they will attempt to get what they believe they've earned. It's smart to tie up the loose ends in person to make sure nothing is missed. I'll be getting to know everybody around here, getting them used to the knowledge that four others are joining me soon. I'll also get to know the area around, both magical and muggle, in case we need to use it to our advantage."

"Thanks again Charlie. Don't forget to contact MACUSA and let them know that we'll be moving there so that all we have to do is register our wands with the Ministry."

"Will do. See you soon Harry."

Closing the connection, Harry couldn't believe that in less than a month he would be leaving the world he had been saving since he was eleven. He briefly entertained the thoughts of what it would have been like had Riddle won, before shaking them out of his head and flooing to the bank. Upon arriving fans wanting autographs and reporters an interview swarmed him, vying for his attention in several ways. Moving towards the front, Harry told the goblin on duty, "I need to speak with the goblin in charge of the Potter and Black accounts if they're not busy."

"Right this way Mr. Potter," the goblin grinned at him. Following closely behind, Harry entered the office of Ragnock the Goblin

"What am I able to do for you Mr. Potter?" Ragnock asked, filtering through his paperwork to find the Potter and Black files.

"I would like to make sure that the Potter and Black estates and fortunes are under control and well-guarded before I leave for country for an undecided amount of time."

*Potion mentioned allows same sex couples to have children. Only Potions Masters/Mistresses can brew it due to it having the ability to cause birth defects if brewed incorrectly. Takes 9 or so months to brew (depending on the harvesting of ingredients) and additional month to sit. Genders are completely random like a normal pregnancy, and twins from the potion are one in fifteen with a higher chance if one of the parents are a twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Mid-August

The students of Forks High School could hardly believe their eyes as they watched a burly leather clad man, who resembled a shorter Emmett Cullen in stature, enter the school office. Only the Cullens were able to hear what he was saying within the principal's office, everyone else left to speculation. But they weren't paying attention to what was happening in the office, instead focusing their attention on the seer in their coven. Alice was frozen, a possible version of the future playing across her mind. Both she and her mate, Edward, were amazed at what was skidding across her brain: their brother, Jasper, was finally getting one his mates! Only a few vampires had more than one mate, determined by any extra abilities that they had and the sheer strength of their vampire. The difficult thing for those vampires was finding all of their mates, often only finding one if they found any at all.

Admittedly the boy was more than a little broken, but the two would be perfect for one another. As Alice snapped out of the vision, the leather clad man exited the office with a pile of paperwork in his hands. More paperwork than needed for enrolling a single student. It seemed that the shaggy haired boy was not the only new student that they would be receiving. The man caught the eyes of the five Cullens, each of whom were amazed at how quickly his eyes flitted between them before landing on Edward. It was almost as though he knew they were vampires, if the narrowing of his eyes were any indication. His scent wasn't normal either, in the sense that his blood didn't appeal to them as it normally does.

"I can't read his mind," Edward told his siblings, the man getting in his car and leaving. "It's as though his mind is blocked by something."

"That's odd," Jasper murmured. "I could feel his emotions perfectly. Most blocks on the mind put a block on the emotions as well, either muting them or making them similar to static. I’ve never felt someone’s emotions clearly when they have a block on their mind or a shield as a vampiric gift."

Rosalie's eyebrows rose as she continued to look in the direction that the man had left in. "What's got you so excited Alice?"

"That man is…. connected to a future family member of ours," Alice told them. She wanted it to be a surprise that the new family member would be Jasper's tiny mate. Alice pouted when she realized that he was taller than her as well, at 5'6" or 5'7". That didn't matter though, he was tiny compared to the 6'4" of Jasper. It was obvious none of them believed her, but nothing was said about it. _Jasper's mate and his family should be here around the end of August, beginning of September_ , Alice thought towards Edward.

Edward nodded, thinking about the just what the vision could bring. The last time someone had come to Forks, Edward had taken a month from school to go up to Alaska with Dr. Cullen to visit his "family." His teachers had been told that he was visiting his grandparents due to his grandmother being in the hospital. Everyone had bought the story because they "knew" that Edward was Dr. Cullen’s nephew who had been taken in at the early age of eight after the death of his parents. It made since for the other four to stay back with Mrs. Cullen as the Hales were Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew, and Emmett and Alice had been adopted. None of them had ever had the bond with Dr. Cullen's parents as Edward did.

The true reason was so that Edward gain a more steady control over his more primal senses before he met Bella Swan - the police chief's daughter and his singer- for the first time. When he returned to school and met Bella for the first time, she had been trying to get integrate herself into the Cullen family’s graces. She eventually stopped trying, when it became obvious that none of them wanted anything to do with her besides the odd couple times that she made her way into the hospital. Now she merely contented herself with watching what they did during the school day and producing different plans in her head (not that Edward knew what they were) on how she could get even one of them interested in her long enough to secure a meet-up outside of class.

Now though, Edward was worried that the raven-haired boy would lead to nothing but trouble. He couldn’t gather much from the vision his mate had seen, just that Jasper would do anything for the small human - even leave their family if asked. And that terrified him far more than any damage the Volturi could ever cause.

Jasper could tell that there was something his two siblings were keeping from him and the others, but he didn't really want to focus on it too much. Instead he was reading a message from a longtime friend of his, Peter, who had a unique gift of knowing. Unlike Alice being a conditional seer, Peter knew the most crucial details of a situation before it happened. He also knew the way things would play out, differing from Alice who had visions based on the decisions made and couldn't see the true end. **He'll know about our world, why your eyes are amber rather than red. Don't worry if he doesn’t want much at first, he has lost a lot these past few months. Be careful Major. Charlotte says hi.**

Jasper blinked and reread the message. Peter had been keeping an eye out for any sign of Jasper mate, and what he would be like, for the past five or so decades. The longer Jasper went without hearing anything, the more he worried that he didn't have a mate. It didn’t matter that Peter would let Jasper know about his mate as quickly as he could, either giving him the information himself or sending word in a letter. Cell phones had helped greatly, and lessened Jasper’s worries that the information of his mate had gotten lost in the postal system. Alice stood on her toes, trying to see just what the message said and pouted when Jasper snapped it shut. He quickly began to recite the Whitlock family creed in his mind, causing Edward to look at him sharply. Jasper rarely blocked him from his mind, though he always had his reasons. Edward wasn't too worried about it, more confused than anything.

HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW

Late August - September 6

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Jasper as he prepared himself to meet his mate for the first time. He and Peter had been messaging back and forth more than they had in years; normally only communicating with one another when needed, in the hopes they would prevent those still faithful to Maria (even after her death) from finding him or to plan a visit to with one another. As it was, Peter had told him quite a bit about his little mate to keep Jasper from doing anything stupid. The two were similar when it came to their habits after leaving Maria's forces, especially when it came to what they saw as theirs. Peter had been lucky when he met Charlotte since she was a vampire as well and had the same urges to claim Peter that Peter had to claim her. Jasper didn't have that luxury with his little mate if what Peter said was true, and it normally was.

Jasper had learned everything that would make the first meeting between the two go easier than it would have had Jasper not known. Peter made sure that Jasper knew the boy had been physically, mentally, and emotionally abused by his family and had trust issues when it came to those he met as a result. Upon learning that, Jasper created a new clearing behind the house in his rage. When the family had learned of the event, Jasper explained it away as nothing more than releasing pent up anger. It helped him that neither Alice nor Edward could discredit him as Alice hadn't known until it happened, and Edward was still being blocked by the Whitlock family creed, now on repeat. The only one in the house who knew everything that Jasper did was Rosalie, who Jasper had confided in. He had needed someone who he was able to talk to and he didn’t feel close enough to the others in his family when the topic was something as large as his mate. She now alternated between repeating the different car parts and types of cars in her head, something that Edward knew not mention aloud. Jasper had also wanted to make sure that Rosalie wouldn't be hostile towards him while they grew close. It was well known that Rosalie, while glad that Carlisle had saved her life, wanted nothing more than to be human with the ability to have children and grow old with Emmett. It helped Jasper to know that he, and eventually Harry, had someone in the family he could turn to.

The closer it got to Harry's arrival Jasper's primal side, which he had been controlling since he left Maria, was coming out more and more. Jasper firmly believed that it was because the Major, as he called his vampire, was upset that he wouldn't be able to help his little mate in certain parts of his life. As it was, Harry had been in love once already according to Peter and was still mourning the loss of the person. The Major growled at the thought, not wanting to think that part of the reason he couldn't claim his mate right away was because he was mourning another lover. Alice had also noticed that the more the Major came out, the more Jasper pulled away from her and Edward. The three of them had always been close, especially Alice and Jasper as they had come into the family together. Despite that, Jasper wanted those Harry could relate with, though not exactly, to be the first he got acquainted with outside of himself.

A week after Jasper cleared out the trees, while waiting for the first bell to ring, a message came through on his phone. **Look up Jasper and don't do anything. You have homeroom with him, as well as American His., Chem., Lit., and the lunch break. He's in Calc. and Gym with monkey boy and has a study period during your gym period. Don’t be stupid and have fun!**

As quickly as he could while looking human, Jasper snapped his head up to watch a black Nissan with subtle red accents pulled into the lot. The driver was obviously not his mate, as copper hair was the first thing seen as he exited the vehicle. The lanky redhead grabbed a bag from the back seat of the car and replied to something the passenger said. Everyone noted that he was missing his ear, and his other was pierced with what look like a tooth. Despite everything that he noticed about the driver, Jasper's attention was quickly taken by the passenger of the vehicle as he stepped out of the car.

The first thing Jasper saw was shoulder length raven hair and he couldn't help but think about how they would look together. It was when his little mate turned to get his bag from the back seat of the car that Jasper almost took a step forward. Stopping himself, Jasper drank in the image of his mate. His raven hair parted down the middle, falling around his face in soft waves, and jade eyes met his from behind the lenses of black square framed glasses. His eyebrows drew together before he looked away and asked the driver a question. Harry, his little mate, came up to the driver's shoulder and gave Jasper an idea of the height difference between the two of them. It was then that Jasper took in the clothes that his mate was wearing. A tailored silver button up was paired with tailored black slacks and a pair of cognac dress shoes. His outfit seemed out of place in a high school and would fit better in any professional setting. Around his neck was a chain that held a ring that glinted every time it was hit with any type of light. Jasper was breathless.

He had just decided to introduce himself when he heard it. "George?" his mate questioned, a British accent, not unsimilar to Carlisle’s when he got upset, blanketing his words.

"Yeah Harry?" the newly named George responded, his accent just slightly different to indicate a difference in where they had lived previously.

"Would you be upset if I got Charlie to get me at lunch? I can't take the staring."

"You can make it through the first day and ride home with me," George told him lightly. When Harry made a face, George continued, "You can ride your bike tomorrow, and leave when it gets to be too much. I'll have Charlie call the school and give them an excuse they'll buy so that you won't have too much hassle leaving the lot."

"Thanks... I wish Fred," he stumbled over the name, his voice hitching, "I wish Fred were here."

Jasper couldn't prevent the low whine from escaping, his siblings looking at him with pity as he scrubbed his face with his hand. He was upset that his mate wanted another male there with him, and it was obvious to Jasper and Rosalie that the other male was the recently lost lover that Peter had told him about. Harry had loved Fred with his entire being; Jasper couldn't imagine losing someone that dear to him. Closing his eyes, Jasper composed his thoughts and emotions before heading to his homeroom. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - September 4

Harry was panicking as he and George pulled into the school parking lot. He couldn't believe that they were really doing this, going to a muggle school. It was just George and he as well, with two shared courses between them as they were putting a year between them. Neville's parents had died shortly after the battle, and Neville had been helping his Gran put everything in order before he left. A few days before they were meant to leave for America, Augusta Longbottom died of a heart attack. Neville was left to plan her funeral and needed an extra couple of months to finish getting everything in order. Luna had decided to stay behind with him so that he wouldn't be alone and had all but pushed George and Harry onto the plane two weeks ago.

Harry waited in his seat as George got out of the car, gathering his thoughts together and fidgeting before he reached for the door handle. George's head popped back into car. "Did Charlie say anything to you about vampires living in the area?" George asked him softly, making sure that said vampires parked on the other side of the lot didn't overhear the conversation.

"Not that I recall," Harry mumbled as slid out of the car and grabbed his things from the backseat. It was then that Harry noticed just how many people were watching the two of them, and questioned louder, "George?"

"Yeah Harry?" George responded.

"Would you be upset if I got Charlie to come and get me at lunch? I can't take the staring."

"You can make it through the first day and ride home with me," George told him lightly. Harry made a face, making George continue, "You can ride your bike tomorrow, and leave when it gets to be too much. I'll have Charlie call the school and give them an excuse they'll buy so that you won't have too much hassle leaving the lot."

"Thanks... I wish Fred," he stumbled over the name, his voice hitching, "I wish Fred were here."

George looked at him sadly and slung his right arm across Harry's shoulders. "So, do I, but I think that he is. On top of that, we have each other. We'll make it through this just fine." Harry nodded, his eyes sliding over the vampires on the other side of the lot. He couldn't understand it, but he was drawn to them; his magic was humming, wanting to be closer to them, the same way it hummed when he was near Charlie, George, Neville, Luna - even Bill and his family. The three of them were all stylishly dressed in the newest fashions, yet all of them fit in with the other students - as well as they could, given the differences between the two species.

Harry silently spelled a silencing charm around George and he before stopping. "My magic George."

"What about it?" George was confused, Harry hardly talked about his magic with others and especially not in public where anything could happen.

"It's reacting to the vampires the way it does with those I consider family. I can't tell if it’s all of them or just one of them though. It's odd."

"We'll talk to Charlie about it when we get home, but I’m sure that it’s nothing to be overly concerned about."

Harry bobbed his head, his hair bouncing in front of his eyes briefly. "I should have pulled my hair back before we left," he complained as he cancelled the charm. George snickered and shot him a grin.

The two of them bickered back and forth as they walked to the front office and picked up their schedules. George did most of the talking with the secretary, Harry giving her a small smile before he looked at the slips of paper he had been handed. One was his daily schedule, the other a slip to be signed by his teachers and returned at the end of the day. "When your older brother registered you for classes, he said that you were both going through some difficulties that might affect your classwork. I just wanted to let you know that we have a counselor available to the students should you need anything."

"Thank you, but no thank you," Harry said as he left the room.

George sighed as he turned back to the secretary and said, "We have a counselor, but thank you for the offer." Sending her a smile, George left the room and leaned against the wall next to Harry. "That was rude."

"I'll apologize this afternoon when I return this slip. The room was closing in."

"We just have to make it through the day and then we can go home."

Harry combed his fingers through his hair, shooting an annoyed look at George when a gaggle of girls nearby sighed before giggling. "Thought that I had left that behind."

"You're a good-looking guy, brother mine," George joked with a wink. "There will always be girls like that. Of course, it could be my dashing good looks that sent them into a tizzy."

"You are an idiot. Let's get to class."

HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW

"Thankfully, the school is small enough that there's only one lunch hour," George said as the two of them neared the classrooms their homerooms were held in. "Also, I noticed that we have one morning class together and one afternoon class together, so we can see each other throughout the day. I don't know if that was for your sake or mine though."

"Definitely yours. Public schooling isn't much different than private schooling, however I have a bigger advantage than you do as I went to public before I was adopted," Harry told him as the same group of girls who had giggled at them by the office passed them. "Please let me have the strength to make it through the day with all them."

"What about me? I don't have an ear! I'm going to have to sit towards the front of the class for once, actually pay attention."

"I'm sure that I'll be able to help you with the work if you fall behind. Which I highly doubt by the way, as you've taken arithmetic and advanced chemistry for the past couple of years. Plus, Charlie won't let you near the lab unless you have at least a B average."

"Semantics."

"See you in Chemistry then," Harry said as entered his homeroom.

"Don't lose your temper!" George laughed as he continued down the hallway. He was able to feel the eyes on him now that he didn't have Harry next to him, and George was positive that Harry was thinking the same thing.

HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW

Harry handed the teacher his slip to be signed and waited for it to be handed back to him. "Here you are Mr. Potter. I've signed it twice, as you are in my Literature class next hour as well. Please take a seat for the announcements."

A quick scan around the room let Harry know that there was only one seat available, and it just happened to be next to a vampire that Harry hadn't seen in the lot. Harry shrunk down in his seat and went through the magical creatures that he could list, gathering his thoughts. His magic was singing louder than it ever had - even with Fred - and that terrified him. When he ran out of magical creatures, he thought about what he knew when it came to vampires. There wasn't much, as they were a solitary race and followed their own laws that were set by a ruling coven somewhere in Italy. Many of them however, tended to stay as far away from the Wizarding World as possible. Sanguini, the vampire from Slughorn’s Yule Slug Club gathering, was the exception and preferred to stay in the Wizarding World due to the mayhem it caused when he attended events as someone’s plus one. Not that Harry blamed the others, with the way the British Wizarding World was creating and enforcing asinine creature laws.

It was then that Harry noticed that it was silent around him, too silent for a classroom setting. His head snapped up, faster than a normal human's in Jasper's opinion, and he flushed when he realized that everyone in the room was looking at him. "What was that, sir?" Harry asked, his accent coming through heavier than it had been while he was speaking with George.

"I was just wondering if you could tell us all about yourself and what your knowledge about literature contains. Since all the students here have Literature after homeroom, and no one joins us we normally begin after the announcements are read," the teacher, Mr. Bunton his mind supplied, told him. "So?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed as his leg began to bounce. Jasper could feel the anxiety rolling off his mate, and his fingers had begun to drum against the desktop. Harry began talking, and his accent was considerably lighter than it was a moment before. "The one class that I've taken focused on the different issues that were prominent in the novels that we read, specifically the social and gender issues and occasionally the economic issues."

"What novels did you read? I would like to see if any of them overlap," Bunton prompted him.

" _Heart of Darkness_ by Joseph Conrad, _Cracking India_ by Bapsi Sidhwa, _The Lone Ranger and Tonto Fist Fight in Heaven_ by Sherman Alexie, _Eat A Bowl of Tea_ by Louis Chu, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte, and _The Tempest_ by William Shakespeare. We also read theoretical texts by various authors such as Marx, Frank, Friedman. There were others of course but you can't expect to me to remember all of them, as it has been a while. Should any of them overlap I won't need the book as I have them all in my personal collection. I don't like using books that belong to others, so, if possible, I purchase them."

Bunton blinked. He hadn't been expecting Harry to list off a set of books, one of which they would be starting within the next day or so. "Well Mr. Potter, we will be starting _Jane Eyre_ within a day or two if you could be sure to bring your copy in. Currently, the students are working on the first of four papers for the semester. You are free to work on other classwork until we begin the novel."

Harry bobbed his head and pulled out a worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ out of his bag, opening it to a ribbon in the book. He smiled softly at the ribbon before leaning forward, placing the book's cover on his desk and began reading the novel. Harry's eyes kept moving from his book though, and he found himself looking at the tall blonde vampire sitting next to him far more than he found himself reading. His magic was singing the same way it had for Fred, and Harry could feel it attempting to reach out and touch the vampire. He was terrified; why was his magic reacting this way to the vampire? Harry forced his attention back to his book and ran his fingers over the ribbon bookmark gently.

Ten minutes before the first hour of the day ended, Harry found his attention drawn back to the blonde next to him, and he finally allowed himself to examine him. His hair was golden, with hints of caramel mixed in which matched his amber eyes rather nicely. He looked as though he was carved from stone, and Harry imagined that he had looked like that before he was turned. While his knowledge on vampires was limited, and based solely on his defense books along with a single interaction with a vampire, Harry was sure that the change would only enhance the beauty that was there already in order to make them the perfect predator. Harry smirked slightly when he saw the vampire snap his mobile shut and slip it into his pocket too quickly for the others to notice, without faltering in his writing.

As though feeling his eyes on him, the vampire looked over and met Harry's eyes. Jasper couldn't have known what would happen when he first met his mate's eyes with little distance between them, but he was thankful that he was sitting when it happened. The jade coloring was even more striking up close than it was from a distance and had left him breathless once more. Jasper was glad that he didn't need to breath, and he couldn't believe his luck. Harry wasn't much better. He was doing everything that he could to keep control over his magic as it attempted to reach out and circle around the vampire. Harry had had control over his magic since the incident with his Aunt Marge when he was thirteen, not wanting to lose control of it during the war.

Harry blinked, a blush forming on his face as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and he left the room. He couldn't believe that he had just held eye contact with a vampire for over five minutes without realizing it. As he went to close his novel, Harry cursed softly. In the hurry to escape the embarrassment, he had left his ribbon on his desk.

Jasper kept himself from grinning like a fool. His mate was drawn to him as well. When Jasper had looked up, he had fully expected Harry to look away and was unprepared for the eye contact but the emotions that had made his way from Harry was worth it. Harry had been feeling everything from excitement to confusion, to finally embarrassment when the bell went off. Harry had sped off to his next class too quickly for Jasper to introduce himself, and it was when Jasper was leaving his desk that a glint of gold caught his eye.

Jasper smirked as he picked up the worn ribbon off the desk next to his. It seemed that he had a reason to talk to Harry after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!! I'm currently going through what I have for the rewrite (which is about five chapters, including what's been posted) and editing them, but they should all be up within the week. After that I'll be working on rewriting some more of the original story and adding chapters where needed, and as a result the updates won't be as close together after this week. I am hoping to have a regular update schedule once I have a few more chapters written out, but even if I don't manage to get around to making one I'll try to update every other Friday or Saturday. This is because I'll be attending classes full time for a few more semesters to finish up my degree, along with working one, possibly two, jobs during the week and won't have much time otherwise. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments lovelies and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –September 4

Jasper knew that moment they sat down to lunch Alice would be questioning why he hadn't approached the dark-haired boy when he first pulled into the lot. He knew that Alice had known who Harry was as soon as he stepped out of the car, her bouncing giving her away. Jasper was extremely lucky that Peter had told him about Harry, or he would have lost his mate before having the chance to know him. As it was, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he walked into Chemistry. Harry and his brother, George, were in the classroom already and stood waiting to find out where seats were available.

Walking over to where they stood at Mrs. Newt's desk, Jasper tapped Harry's shoulder and waited for him to turn around. He couldn't keep his smirk from shifting into a smile as Harry's jade eyes widened and a blush formed on his face. "I couldn't help but notice that you left this on your desk after Literature," Jasper told him, holding out the worn ribbon to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the ribbon. "I don't know how I managed that."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him and took his seat as the bell rang. He was upset to see that the only available seats available were next Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber, due to Jessica’s talkativeness and Angela presenting an unfair advantage to whoever had her as their partner in class. Harry quickly took the seat next to Angela, with Jasper on the other side of him, the aisle separating them. Hearing a snicker, Jasper looked over to see Harry watching the disgust form on his brother's face as he sat behind Harry next to Jessica.

George leaned over his desk, just barely rising out of his seat, and told Harry, "I hope you know that you had better sleep with one eye open tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed him a leather-bound notebook. "Shut up and take notes George."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" George grumbled. "Telling me to take notes, like I'm going to be a model student."

Jasper faced forward and pulled out his own notebook. His own partner, Eric Yorkie was looking at him shamelessly. The look on his face made it seem as though he had just seen something strange and unbelievable. "Have I got something on my face?" Jasper asked lightly, his own accent covering the words. He looked at Eric from the corner of his eye, watching as the blood rushed to the teenager's face. He could feel his hunger rising. It had been a few days since he had last hunted, and he needed to hunt more than his family as he was still getting used to the diet. When Eric shook his head and began taking his own notes, Jasper saw a sucker of all things land quietly on his open notebook.

There was a note wrapped around the stick of the candy, and on it was a single phrase. trust me. Turning towards where Harry sat, he was surprised to see his mate still taking notes as though nothing happened. He looked towards George as well and saw the same thing there. When Peter had told him that Harry would know what he was, he had assumed his family would be aware as well. Now though, he wasn't entirely sure who all in Harry’s life knew.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, quickly reading the message before slipping the phone back in his pocket. **Just put the damn candy in your mouth. Charlotte says hi.** Jasper picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. He didn't want to get a detention for eating in class, Chemistry being the one class he had where food wasn't allowed. And for good reason too.

It was the end of the hour when Jasper pulled the candy out of his pocket, twisting it between his fingers. Harry looked at him, and the candy in his hand. "It won't hurt you. If anything, you might enjoy it."

Jasper met his eyes and unwrapped the sucker deftly and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened as the deer blood hit his tongue. "Thank you," Jasper told him as he inspected the candy. "Jasper Whitlock Hale."

Picking up his bag, he waited for Harry to pick his own up and join him at the door. "Harrison Michaels. I prefer Harry though," his mate told him, joining him at the door. "Any idea where the gymnasium is?"

"I can do one better than tell you - I'll show you. I'm headed that way. I have choir in the building next to the gymnasium."

"Thanks. I'm not sure whose idea it was to have an athletics class in the middle of the day."

"It wasn't the best idea was it?" Jasper looked at him fully. "May I ask what the significance of the ribbon is?"

"Perhaps another time,” Harry told him softly. “Thanks for showing me the way."

"You're welcome."

Jasper walked into his choir class with a grin on his face, causing a few double takes by his fellow students. They had never seen any of the Cullen bunch smile when alone and, even then the one they saw smiling was unlikely to be Jasper. It was a welcome change. It made him seem more approachable than he had just a day before. When he sat down, those around him noticed the sucker sticking out of his mouth and shot their friends confused looks. When had any of the Cullens eaten candy?

Jasper wasn't ignorant to any of this happening, grinning wider as he sat back in his seat and twirled his pencil between his fingers. He couldn't wait for lunch.

HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW-HP-JW

He was still twisting the sucker around in his mouth as he joined his siblings at their normal lunch table. Jasper waited to say anything, preferring not to, until Alice brought it up. "Jasper, why are you eating candy?" she asked him, not bringing up his mate for the time being.

"It's a strange sucker, but I do believe that I am eating it because I was told to," he told them. "I'll have to ask where he got it."

"He?" Rosalie asked, eyebrow raised. "Does that mean that you've talked to lover boy?"

Before Jasper could answer, the topic of their conversation entered the room talking to Eric causing the southerner to bristle at the emotions rolling off Eric. Before Jasper could do anything stupid, Harry told Eric something and left him standing in the line for food. He was headed their way, or at least that's what it looked like before Harry sat himself two tables over next to his brother. It was odd. They couldn't hear a thing of their conversation despite how close they were sitting to them. "I have. He's the one who gave me the sucker," Jasper finally answered Rosalie. "Peter advised me to put it in my mouth, so I did. I'm not going to eat candy otherwise. Besides it payed off. Deer."

"Did you say deer?" Emmett asked, leaning forward with excitement painting his face.

"I did," he nodded. "I'm not entirely sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if he gives you one during your calculus class. You've just had gym with him and aren't eating to get your energy up. He's bound to notice."

Alice blinked rapidly. "How did you know? Better yet, why didn't you do anything this morning in the parking lot?"

"Peter told me," Jasper told her, steel in his voice. "I had thought that you would tell me if you saw anything regarding my mate. As for doing something this morning, I would have tried to claim him; if Peter hadn't warned me, I would have lost my mate Alice."

Edward opened his mouth to defend his mate, but snapped it shut when Jasper scowled at him. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. With your skill, I know you saw the vision as well. Do tell me - what was going through your heads when you thought it a clever idea to keep from me that my mate was coming?" When neither of them answered, Jasper put the candy back in his mouth. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and linked his hands behind his head. Emmett's laughter reached his ears just as Harry’s embarrassment did; Jasper opened his eyes, curiosity burning in them as he asked, "What’s so funny Emmett?"

"How red your little mate got when he looked this way." Jasper smirked. "I don't know what his brother said, but he's getting hit by your mate - who by the way is steadily getting redder. I hadn't known that a person could turn that shade."

The five vampires chuckled, and Jasper felt peaceful for what seemed like the first time since he was bitten by Maria. It was then that he realized he could hear his mate and brother for the first time since lunch had started. "Don't you dare!" Harry hissed at his brother. "You do that, and I will turn your entire wardrobe Slytherin green for two months."

Jasper opened his eyes and met his siblings. It was clear that none of them knew what they were talking about, but the threat clearly took as George raised his hands in defeat. He twirled the sucker in his mouth and, when Harry looked his way, tipped his head towards his mate. Emmett, it seemed, was correct: his little mate did turn the most interesting shades of red.


End file.
